Right Here
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: Jade gets all sappy after hurting Tori's feelings. Song fic... kind of.


**Disclaimer: i don't Victorious or The song... sadly cause i love them both. I do own a brand frickin new carton of orange juice baby!**

I rolled down the window as I drove over to Tori's house. The sun is shining bright and to normal people that would make people happy, but i ran out on Tori last night and i have to go and try to fix it. I pull up and sigh as i get to the door. I knock a couple times waiting for the younger Vega to finally answer the door. She answered looking like a hot mess. Her baggy pajama top falling off of one shoulder, hair still messy from sleep, and boy cut underwear barely covered by the baggy shirt. But all i saw was her shining eyes. God those beautiful brown orbs could hold my stare forever.

"What do you want Jade?" I could hear the hurt in her voice, I'd be hurt to if the person that just confessed their love for me ran out when I tried to kiss them. I was scared. We're young. I don't want to fall in love yet, but with her i think i can.

"I'm sor-" I was cut off by seeing some random guy walking into the Vega kitchen looking just as messy as Tori.

"What the fuck Tori?" I said pointing to the man.

"What do you care? You ran away, remember?" She crossed her arms and i closed my eyes remembering the poem i wrote that i wanted to tell to Tori. I decided to take a piece from that to tell her now.

"I can tell you baby, honestly, I'd rather have you be with me." I watched as the emotions flicked over her features, mostly confusion.

"I know," I whisper grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug.

"you can be my girlfriend,i can be your boyfriend. We can get through anything and everything." I felt her breath hitch against my neck.

"I know," I pulled her away and let myself get lost in her chocolate colored eyes. I didn't expect to recite my poem like this but it seems to be working.

"we can stay together, get through any weather, no matter what tomorrow brings." I smiled warmly at her and she turned and looked at the half naked man in her kitchen.

"Get the hell out of my house." The man looked at her for a moment then his eyes grew wide.

"Tori, come on. Last night was-"

"A mistake, go away." Tori sounded stern. The man ran over and reached for Tori but I grabbed his wrist and glared at him.

"Touch my girlfriend and die asshole." I shoved the man to the ground and lead Tori inside closing and locking the door behind us.

"Jade... you really hurt me. You said you loved me then you left. How can i believe you mean it?" Tori looked so sad. I didn't want to but i reverted back to my poem.  
>"oh girl,you're the only one inside of my world. I love it when you whisper into my ear, cause baby if you need me..." I watched as her features softened with each word i spoke. It maybe a poem but i wrote it and i mean every word. I grabbed her hand and held it tight in mine.<p>

" I'll be right here. baby if you need me, I'll be right here." Tori looked like she was going to give in to me but then she pulled her hand away and shook her head.

"Jade... you lied and... I just don't know." She looked at me sadly. I just wanted to kiss that sadness away, but i have to win her first.

"Before I met you I was just two minus one, somehow something wasn't adding up my world just didn't have enough." Tori bit her lip lightly, I know that means she's thinking. Come on poem don't let me down.

"I could never leave you cause no one can compare." I grabbed her hand again and stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry for the stupid lies, I promise that we won't divide." I saw her try not to laugh at my stupid math joke, but was just happy she wasn't pushing me away or yelling.

"i know," I whispered softly. I was showing her a side that no one had ever seen of me. I am showing her me, and I have to because I can't lose her.

" You can be my girlfriend, I can be your boyfriend. We can get through anything and everything." I saw a smile twitch at the corners of her lips. So close, please Tori.

"i know," I whispered half stepping closer. She looked unsure, like she wanted to push me away but she didn't thankfully.

" We can stay together get through any weather, no matter what tomorrow brings." She stared into my eyes all the uncertainty in hers slowly disappearing.

"Oh girl, you're the only one inside of my world." She leaned close breath hot on my neck.

"Jade, please. It hurts." She whispered in my ear softly. I could hear the tears forming in her throat.

"I love it when you whisper into my ear." I took a step back and stared at her seriously.

"cause baby if you need me I'll be right here. Baby if you need me, I'll be right here." A stray tear fell from her eye and rolled over her cheek. I whipped with the pad of my thumb as I continued. My poem seems to be working, I have to try.

"It's just too good to be kept between you and me. Let go of everything that's holding you holding you down." I softly cupped her face with the hand that whipped her tears. I stared into her tear filled eyes trying so hard to convey my sincerity.

"It feels like yesterday is gone light years away.I'm falling over and over when you're around." She looked away and i sighed really hoping finishing this would help.

"I know, you can be my girlfriend." She looked at me more tears pouring from her eyes.

"I know, I can be your boyfriend." I whipped the tears both hands cupping her face now.

"Oh girl, you're the only one inside of my world. I love it when you whisper into my ear." She smiled through her tears up at me. I smiled down as i recited the very last part of my poem.

"cause baby if you need me I'll be right here. Baby if you need me I'll be right here." I slowly leaned forward and captured her lips with my own. They are so soft and sweet. She tastes like strawberries. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Vega, I really do love you. Please give me a chance." She chuckled softly shocking me and making me retract my hands.

"You say you love me but you still call me by my last name, Jade." I let out the breath I was holding and pulled her into a tight hug.

"So do I have a chance Tori?" I smiled as i pulled her away. Her smile might as well have split her face in half. She pushed me back slightly and kissed me.

"Does that answer your question?" I smirked at the Vega girl and pushed her back so we were standing up again.

"Nope, that answers my want to kiss you again but not my question." She slapped my arm lightly.

"Jaaaaaaade." I smiled and cupped her face again kissing her lightly. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So how many notebooks of your have Mrs. Tori West written somewhere on them?" I smiled as a blush creeped over Tori's cheeks and she smacked my arm again.

"Jade!"

_A/N: Ok so first this was a request from my friend, hope your happy Amanda. But the song is "Right Here_" By Heyhihello.

_"Wow Chase three updates in one night, how do you do it?" _

_Simple... my aunt bought a carton of orange juice and i was all I'ma write just cause i love orange juice and when I'm happy i write. So if any of you want me to write more SEND ME SOME ORANGE JUICE!_

Review?


End file.
